Jack's Blog
by Saffiria
Summary: What if Jack had a blog during the events of Lord of the Flies? This is his blog.
1. Chapter 1

**This was written for my English class. I do not own Lord of the Flies.**

* * *

I wish I was in charge :( #stuckonanisland

Hello perspective readers! I am Jack Merridew, chorister of the West Valley School's boy's choir. Today I was on a plane flight that crashed onto a tropical island. I am recording what has happened since the crash on my blog in the hopes that someone out there finds it amusing. This is what happened today:

When the plane crashed, I helped the choir to swim to shore. The choir made it out all right. I told some of them to find water, but they refused to leave the group. I was about to remind them that as the chorister I have the right to tell them what to do, but Simon (The wimpy fainter. I hate him. He can't even sing right, and always is fainting) said that maybe he could go off alone and find water. I don't trust Simon to go anywhere alone, and his chances of actually returning (especially with water) are so slim that I refused to let him go. I told Roger to go instead. Roger is my right hand singer. If I weren't in charge, he would be. In truth, I am only the leader instead of him because of his habit to bully the young singers, and the fact the he is a very poor singer. I also am older and am accustomed to power, so I can lead better. Anyway, Roger, always the brave one, went off, but he returned shortly when he heard the sound. I soon learned the sound was a shell called a conch, which you can blow to make a trumpet-like sound. Roger wanted to be with the group when we found the conch-blower. We marched off in file towards the sound, and shortly came upon a gathering of boys.

We found a group of boys discussing what they were going to do about our predicament. I saw that almost all of them were younger than me, so I told them that I should be chief. Then Roger spoke up. He should not have brought up the idea of an election. This gave the boys a chance to chose Ralph, a boy who I had never met and who wasn't in the choir. He seems nice enough, I guess, but they should have chosen me. Maybe the stupid littluns were entranced by the conch. It is very impressive, and he must have very good lungs to blow it like that. Speaking of lungs and why is Piggy here? Why couldn't he just have drowned in the crash? He is stupid and whiney, and always seems to be puffing for air. I have no regrets about not letting him come exploring with us. He would be constantly in the way, and I don't want him near me.

I'm still mad about their voting for Ralph instead of me, so here is my list of why I should be chief:

-I am older than Ralph

-I have the choir to back me up

-I know how to lead

-I am braver than Ralph

-I am worthy of leadership (I can sing a high C#, and no one else can)

-Who is Ralph? A complete nobody. Even if he ends up being a good person, I am a better, more experianced leader than him.

While we are on that subject, Ralph just wants to take care of the babies. Anyone who doesn't want to explore and rejoice in the lack of rules is a total wimp and should not be a leader.

Write again soon (Going exploring now)

-Jack Merridew


	2. Chapter 2

Next time the pig will die! Ralph is completely wrong about my abilities... #goinghunting

Hello readers. I'm back.

Scouting went fairly well. Ralph seems to be really nice and fairly smart, but I don't like that he thinks I can't kill a dumb pig. I can kill! I will kill, prove him wrong, next time-! But that will come later. On our scouting mission we scaled the mountain and looked down from the top. We saw that the island is basically composed of forest, with a mountain and some beach. There seems to be a big rock outcropping at the other end. There is also a large scar where the plane crashed. When we were coming back down from the mountain, we saw a pig. I instantly knew that I had to kill it. We needed food right? Fruit can't sustain us. The pig ran right past us, and I was about to kill it with the knife, but as I was choosing a place to stab it, the pig ran away. Ralph said the way to kill a pig is to stick it. Ralph doesn't think I can kill the pig, but I will show him. Next time I will kill the pig. Next time-!

When we came back, Ralph called another meeting. He wants to make a signal fire at the top of the mountain, in hopes that someone will see it and rescue us. He is being really optimistic. I said that the choir could watch the signal fire for him. But I still think hunting should be our first priority.

Oh: and another reason why I should be chief. I figured out how to make fire, and Ralph didn't. Some stupid littluns didn't set the fire up correctly, so it started a forest fire. But that fire is out now, so everythings okay, even if one of the littluns died. The littluns are honestly all over the place. One more or one less makes little difference to me.

Got to go hunt now,

**-Jack Merridew **


	3. Chapter 3

Hunt vs. Huts... Hunting is so much better #ralphdoesn'tunderstand

Back again readers?

Bad news: I didn't get the pig (again, ARGH! But next time-!). I was stalking it for six hours. It never knew I was there until I was right behind it. Then it looked back and saw me. I can stalk pigs perfectly, but if it can see me, it will run away. Maybe I should look into camouflage. Yes! That will work perfectly! The will never see me coming!

Anyway, when I got back, Ralph was mad. Seriously, what is more important: meat or huts? Meat, by far. Huts are boring, and not for the hunters. Ralph and Simon can build huts all day, but my hunting is more important. As I was talking to Ralph, I realized just how much he doesn't understand me. I know what I am doing, and he knows what he is doing, but we just can't seem to get each other. I guess we are still friends, but I hate it when he doesn't understand. We went to the bathing pool and got over our differences, but it still makes me uneasy.

Anyway, maybe next time I'll get the pig and Ralph will be so glad he will get over his stupid huts. Then I will generously forgive him and it will all be okay. :) Or maybe not...

-**Jack**

Footnote: I put on my camouflage, and I look AWESOME! The pigs will fear the bloodthirsty paint, and I will kill one!


	4. Chapter 4

I caught a pig! Meat for all! #ralphisoverreactingstill

Ok Readers, no time for greetings today, we are going straight into THE RANT! WHY DID RALPH THINK THAT THE FIRE WAS MORE IMPORTANT THAN MEAT? HONESTLY? WHO CARES ABOUT RESCUE, I KILLED A PIG!

Seriously. Did Ralph really think that I was boring enough to watch the fire all day? Killing a pig was much more of an achievement. And the ship will come again. In all honesty, I am very surprised there was a ship at all, and nobody could have expected me to know it was coming today. I was right to go hunting. Ralph should not have overreacted. Looking back, I guess Ralph was right that the fire should have stayed going, but he didn't have to get so worked up about it. That was totally unnecessary.

Also, why did he not accept my apology? I did the right thing to apologize to him, he could have at least accepted it. He shouldn't dislike me this much. Can't he just let it go? It was a mistake, and now everybody thinks that I am wrong and he is right. I hate that he has that much power, and I don't know how he maintains it. He doesn't shout, he doesn't fight, he doesn't intimidate people at all. What is it?! I try so hard to work with him, to look like the good guy, but it always comes out wrong. I think I'm starting to hate him. The whole thing is stupid.

On another note, Roger did a very good job today coming up with his chant. "Kill the pig. Cut her throat. Spill her blood." I am impressed by this, and it sends a thrill of fear into the littluns. Though Roger's bloody cruelty is slightly disturbing, this chant is perfect.

**-Jack**


	5. Chapter 5

Jack Merridew is on a beast-hunt :) #killthebeast

Hello again readers.

Today there was yet another meeting. Am I the only one the is sick of meetings? It sure seems like it. All the others seem to love them, but I want to do stuff, not talk about doing it. Anyway, during the meeting something interesting happened. Ralph was making a speech and accidentally brought up the beast. He said, "We've got to talk about this fear and decide there's nothing in it." After he was done talking, I butted in and reinforced what he said, and told the gathering that if there was a beast, I'd have seen it. And everyone was happy and agreeable about the beast (or lack thereof). But then some littluns came up, and talked about their dreams of the alleged beast. How many times will Ralph and I have to say, "there is no beast," for them to believe it? There is no possible way there could be a beast. It seems like this is the one thing that Ralph, Piggy, and I agree upon these days.

One of the littluns said the beast came out of the water. This seriously freaked everyone out, especially when Simon said, "maybe there is a beast..." Simon thought that it could be one of us. Who else besides Simon would be timid enough to suggest an idea like that? He is always scared of people, of course he would think that the beast would be one of us. And Piggy said there is nothing to be afraid of except people. No surprises there. Piggy is also a bit of a coward. He should be scared, the wimp. No one likes him.

Eventually, I decided to take matters into my own hands and go hunt this nonexistent beast. If they wanted a beast, they would get one. Or at least, a hunt for one. I am pretty proud of myself for this idea. This can result in three different things:

1. We find a beast and kill it, showing how much braver I am than Ralph.

2. We find a beast and don't kill it, which allows me something to hold over the heads of the young ones (as in, "do this or I'll send you to the beast!")

3. We do not find a beast, which means that there is nothing to fear on the island and gets rid of the stupid snivelling of the littluns.

Any of these three things would increase my power in Ralph's little "tribe," and at this point I've pretty much given up on the existence of any positive relationship I want to have with Ralph. Maybe the tribe will like me so much after the hunt that I can be chief or form my own tribe. Hmmm. I will have to think on that...

**-Jack **


	6. Chapter 6

THERE IS A BEAST! #ileftthetribe

Hello all,

THERE IS A BEAST! When I went on the beast-hunt yesterday, I had not expected there to actually be a beast. But there was! D: It was terrifying. It sat up and looked at us, and it had teeth and big, black empty sockets where eyes should go. All in all, it was the most scary thing I have ever seen. I've been trying to put on a brave face, but I think Ralph knows that I was scared. Ralph was more scared though. He ran away first, and therefore has no right to judge me. I called a meeting. I tried to tell the tribe that I should be their chief, Ralph is a coward, and Ralph thought they were cowards. They didn't believe me. I asked them who they thought should be the chief, and they said Ralph. This marked the end of any association I wanted to have with that tribe. If they thought that Ralph, the coward who can't hunt and is all talk and no action, is the right leader, then they are idiots, and I refuse to be a part of their tribe.

I left the tribe. I went by myself and cried for a bit, but they can never know I cried. Then Bill and Roger came to me. Oh Roger. My brave supporter to the end. Then some more of the boys came. I realized that maybe being apart from Ralph's tribe didn't mean I had to be alone. I decided that I would form my own tribe, and we would hunt all day long and feast all night and ignore the beast. Who cares about Ralph and Piggy and the littluns? They are all wimps! I am chief of my own tribe now, and no one can stop me. This almost makes up for the existence of the fearsome beast.

**-****Chief**** Jack Merridew**


	7. Chapter 7

We danced and feasted and killed... But the beast is still alive ;) #ikilledsimon

Hello again, readers. Today a lot happened. First, my tribe and I (it feels so good to say that. My tribe. Mine. No more Ralph!) killed a sow! We left the head as an offering to the beast, to sate its appetite. We had a feast tonight! We took some of Ralph's fire and roasted the pig. Ralph and Piggy came to the feast too. We ate and more people joined my tribe (again, MY tribe!). We dance and chanted, "Kill the beast! Cut his throat! Spill his blood!" Then, out of nowhere, a "beast" did appear. The boys were out of control and in their dance, they did kill the "beast." The "beast" I discovered was Simon. Simon, who was always fainting... But he should not have sneaked up on us like that. It was his own fault that he chose not to join my tribe and be protected, his own fault that he was a loner, his own fault that he was always creeping around with his animals. I do regret taking part in his killing, but it was really his fault.

I think Ralph and Piggy realized who it was, too. Piggy is probably peeing his pants right now, terrified of my tribe and the things we are capable of. :) But Ralph... Knowing Ralph, he will try to deny the dance and the subsequent killing and pretend it didn't happen, like the coward he is. He will try to use the killing to disrupt my tribe. I can't let him do that! The beast is dead in the minds of most of the boys now. I must convince them that it is still alive, so that they have something to fear. Then they will have to come to me for protection, and Ralph will be too busy crying over Simon to stop me. Actually, I might not even be lying. For all I know, the beast does exist and is still out there.

**-Chief Jack **


	8. Chapter 8

I have the glasses, I AM CHIEF! #ralphisover

I'm back, dear readers, but this time as the true chief and conqueror of this island! I have the glasses. The glasses that make fire. I have fire, I have power, I am chief! Last night some of my hunters and I snuck into Ralph's camp (If it could even be called a camp. Only Ralph, Piggy, and Samneric are still there) and attacked. We took Piggy's glasses and terrified them all. Now Piggy is blind and Ralph has no power. Ralph and Samneric did beat up some of my boys pretty badly, but they'll recover. And we gained so much that a coupled bruises and a little blood was completely worth it. I am chief in truth now, and they can not compete with me or my tribe for power.

I can't believe that Ralph used to be my friend. Now he is such a coward, snivelling back in his precious huts, afraid of me. He will probably try to regain the glasses, but I am not going to give up the fire. Power is mine now, and his reign is over now. There is one more thing left to do before it is his true ending, and I have a feeling that it will happen soon.

**-The Chief **


	9. Chapter 9

Piggy is dead. Ralph is on the run. I am so close... #theendofmytribe'sbeginning

Hello readers. Piggy is dead. Samneric have abandoned Ralph. Ralph is on the run. I am the true master of the island. This is how it all came about:

Last night, I got a visit from Ralph, Piggy, and Samneric. Ralph had the audacity to call me a thief. I did not steal the glasses. I just took what was rightfully mine. I am no thief. I attacked him for his insult, and I was winning our fight when Piggy interrupted. Ralph stopped fighting and asked for his glasses back, and was defeated by how little my tribe cared. Ralph finally broke his air of confidence and we fought again. Again, I was winning when Piggy spoke up. Piggy insulted us, and so it really wasn't Roger's fault for what happened next. I am sure that Roger wouldn't have pushed the boulder that killed Piggy if he wasn't that insulted by Piggy's speech. Really, Roger is a good person. I am sure of it. He is just trying to help my tribe, right? He wouldn't kill a person in cold blood...

Piggy's death was useful in the end. It took away the last of Ralph's power and destroyed any shreds of confidence Ralph had left. Now Ralph is on the run like a scared rabbit, the way it should be. He will be found and my hunters will execute him. He will be given the chance to come into my tribe first, of course. But I feel like he won't accept.

Bye all, I'm going Ralph-hunting!

**-Chief Jack **


	10. Chapter 10

Our story of the island is over. I am going home. #wewererescued

Hello readers. This is the final entry of my blog. We were rescued today, and if the point of this blog is to tell you what happened on the island, then I have no reason to continue it. We were taken aboard by a military ship who saw the burning island. But I am getting ahead of myself...

This morning, I went out to hunt Ralph. I knew where he was, and had my tribe push a huge boulder over the bush where he was hiding. He ran out and the chase was on. When he went back to bush (he was playing the part of the frightened rabbit extremely well today :) ) I ordered my tribe to start setting fires around the island to smoke him out. I chased him to the beach, where a navy officer seemed to be waiting for us. The officer thought we were playing a game. A game! Ha. One that ends in death maybe. But that officers arrival marked the end of our island, our wild lives without adults, and our hunts (for pigs, beasts, and boys).

We are on the ship now. Going home. I don't remember much about home. After all I've been through, home probably won't feel the same as it once did. I know what power I have now, and I do not know if I can be happy handing it over to adults. But it is time for that to happen and time for me to go back to being Jack Merridew, the choir boy whose claim to fame is a high C#.

Over and out for the last time.

**-Jack Merridew**


End file.
